The First Quarter Quell (ON HOLD, SORRY)
by WaterLilyAisho
Summary: It is the 25 annual Hunger Games, and Amelia Whiteheart, a 17-year-old teen from District 13, must survive through the very first Quarter Quell after she is reaped. With the Games drawing closer and a spark of rebellion in Thirteen brewing, Amelia's life is quickly altered. Can Amelia survive the First Quarter Quell? Let the 25th Annual Hunger Games begin!


Amelia Whiteheart barely winced as her finger was pricked, the small amount of pain something she'd felt over and over again during the numerous past reapings she had taken part in. She kept her head up and scanned the crowd in front of her as her finger was pressed hard against the paper and scanned. Her name showed onto the strange device that the women had on the screen:

Amelia Whiteheart.

The lady waved her on in, and Amelia headed over to the area marked off for seventeen year olds, all the while ringing her hands together and taking deep breaths, feeling shaky and faint. Like every year, she tried telling herself that there was no reason to worry, even if that was a lie. It sometimes seemed like those lies were the closest things people like her had to consolation. Amelia looked around, seeing many other kids looking just as scared as herself. For some, this was their first reaping, and for others, like herself, had gone through this before. They had gone through this horrid experience numerous times, and had survived without being reaped.

Of course, there were always those who weren't so lucky.

Amelia stood in the middle of the group of teenagers, a good place to be, in her opinion. She was hidden, but could still see what was going on around her. She wasn't extremely tall, so the height gifted kids around her stood almost as a protective wall to her. The way she saw it, this was the best position to be in.

Amelia looked to her parents then, standing to her right, and smiled reassuringly to them. They smiled back, but she knew that her smile wasn't enough. Nothing could ever reassure someone during the reaping. Her brother stood in the area marked off for fourteen year olds, his dark hair covering his face, hands fidgeting with his white shirt. Her own hands did the same with her light blue dress, nothing too fancy, but nicer than what she usually wore. Her hair was in a braid that went around her head like a headband, and she caressed it now, feeling the dark, beautifully knitted hair that she did herself.

"Ahem!" Suddenly, a strange looking lady's voice rang out through the crowd. Amelia almost jumped at the sound. Her hair was bright green, a green dress poofed out on all sides around her, and her face was covered in an unnatural amount of makeup. Something to be expected of a woman from the Capital. She tapped the microphone before beginning,"Welcome District 13! Welcome to the reaping of the 25th Annual Hunger Games." Amelia's face morphed into a glare when she saw the large smile splayed across the woman's face,"This year, as some of you may know already, the Capital and our President have decided to start a tradition that will repeat every twenty-five years. Meaning that this will be the very first Quarter Quell, where the games will be loads more exciting and special!"

Amelia's eyes widened with shock and gasps could be heard throughout the crowd. Muttering was heard throughout the area, the fear and tension in the air obviously higher than normal, if that was possible. None of this had been expected. None of it. What new horrors would present themselves to the tributes this year? Amelia shuddered at the thought.

"Now, I'm not crazily informed of all of the details for this event, but I know that it will be something that you cannot miss!" She paused as if she expected the District members to laugh and show the same amount of excitement that she exhibited moments before. But they instead all stayed dead silent, either not looking, not paying attention, or glaring up at her.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, and quickly continued," I will now reveal what will be happening in the games this year." She took a deep breath, for she hadn't taken one while she had talked earlier. She looked up after taking a look at a paper in her hand and continued,"This year, for the 1st Quarter Quell, four tributes, two girls and two boys will be reaped, and two of them may come out together. The tributes will be assigned to another tribute, and they must win with that person if they want to come out with the both of them. If not, in order for that person to win, they must win alone, just like the usual rules."

Amelia's eyes widened once more, the woman's words jolting both herself and the rest of the crowd. It was insane. Four tributes. Two could live. Though that meant that more people would come out alive this year, it also meant that almost twice the normal amount of people would die. She grimaced at the thought and looked to see everyone else's reactions. There were shocked faces, amazed faces, and even confused faces. She wondered which one she was.

The lady prepared to speak again, and everyone knew what was coming up. The anticipation and fear descended on the crowd as she began,"Now, we will name off the lucky four tributes."

Lucky? Being placed in an enormous fight to the death was lucky?

She looked over at the girls' side."Ladies first!" She exclaimed, walking over to the glass bowl containing the names, her high heels clicking softly against the floor. She dramatically moved her hand around the bowl, swiftly lifting two small slips of paper out of the container. Amelia's heart skipped a beat. It seemed like the world had taken a deep breath, was holding it in, waiting for the two death sentences that would be announced in near seconds.

She walked over to the middle of the stage again, right in front of the microphone. Opening up the first piece of paper, she read off the name,"Emory Lilac." Amelia released a breath, relieved that it hadn't been her. Though she did feel guilty of her selfishness, she couldn't help it.

She looked around, trying to see the girl. She knew that name, for her District was incredibly small, but never had really met her. It only took a moment for her to spot Emory. There she stood, her blonde hair hanging around her shoulders. Her eyes opened wide with fear and shock, and at first, she didn't move. But after a few seconds, she took one step, and then another, until she was on the stage with the lady's hand on her shoulders. "Congratulations!" She told her, but the tribute did not respond, and no one clapper for her.

The lady pulled out another name, opening it with her delicate hands. Amelia felt her heart beat hard in her chest, felt it shuddering throughout her body. She could barely breath as the women looked up, scanned the crowd, and looked at the paper again before lifting her face to announce the name,"The second female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is," she glanced down again,"Amelia Whiteheart."


End file.
